Liyana Stories Co: A Storybook
by LiyLiy
Summary: Just some stories ;)
1. Chapter 1

Movie Magic  
'Everyone was gone. She looked around, scared at what was happening. Could this be the end of the world as she knew it?'  
Tara was in the middle of her favorite book when her best friend, Ashley, ran up to her.  
"Guess what?" She practically screamed. "You'll never believe it. We got the part of the Skylar twins in the movie we auditioned for! Isn't it amazing? I was hoping SO MUCH that we would get it. We really look the part! Blond hair,  
brown eyes, we could totally be twins! You know-"  
Tara cut her off. "That's great! I called today, actually, and both of our parents are there. Let's go!"  
As soon as they got there, they took a look around the whole giant place, almost like a castle with a filming studio.  
"Woah," Tara breathed, "this is epic!"  
When they went inside the studio room, Ashley immediately called for there parents. "Mom? Dad? Mr. Elbimo? Anyone?" She called out, waiting for a reply. Tara thought to herself how weird that was. Mr. Elbimo was the director, surely he would  
hear them! They looked further into the studio, and then went into the back. When they got there, they were shocked at what they saw.  
Right in front of them were nine gravestones.  
As Tara examined the gravestones carefully, she became highly disturbed. On the gravestones were the names of:  
•Tara's Mom  
•Tara's Dad  
•Ashley's Mom  
•Ashley's Dad  
•Mr. Elbimo, the director  
•Ms. Willis, the camera woman  
•Mrs. Scolley, the producer  
But that wasn't what disturbed her most. On the last two gravestones were the names Tara Johnson and Ashley Coral.  
**************************Part Two

Tara and Ashley looked around the place, evidently shocked at what they saw. None of the people on the graves were there, except for them.  
No. No way. It couldn't be true, right? It had to be fake, because she had called them earlier!  
"That's it!" She exclaimed, startling Ashley. "What? What's it?" She asked.  
"Well, I called them earlier," Tara explained, "And they responded! My mom told me that everyone was here, even your parents. She said to come over immediately."  
Relieved by the information, they sprinted over to the phone room.  
"Let's call my mom first." Ashley said.  
When they got to the phone, there was an awful surprise. The voicemail announced the last voicemail recording. The recording said:  
"Hey, Tara! Everyone is here, even Ashley's parents. Come over immediately!"  
No way. Tara couldn't believe it!  
"Hey, you ok?" Ashley asked, seeing Tara's face.  
"No," She breathed, "No way. It can't be. That's exactly what I heard when I called! I didn't hear my mom, I heard a recording!" At this point she was nearly screaming, shaking Ashley by the shoulders.  
"If they're not here, where are they?"  
**************************Part Three

The girls rushed back to the gravestones, desperate to find something. While she was examining it, Ashley slipped and fell on the dust.  
"There's a lot of dust here," Tara murmured suspiciously, running her hand over the dusty wall. "Hey, Ashley, look at this! I think there's something behind this dust!"  
Ashely brushed herself off and came. It was true. They both could see some sort of door-sized figure behind the dust.  
They both brushed all of the dust off, and lo and behold, there was a door!  
They pushed the door and it creaked open.  
Ashley gasped loudly. "What!?" She practically yelled. Behind the door were all of the people on the gravestones!  
Tara rushed to her parents and removed the tape from their mouths and untied their hands and feet. She then did the same for everybody else.  
"What did they do to you?" Cried Ashley.  
Ashley's mother, Mrs. Anderson, rushed forward and gave her daughter a hug.  
"The man, he trapped us all here! He put a gun to Mrs. Henderson's head and made her say those things in the voicemail recording. How did you find us?"  
While Ashley told her the story, Tara looked around the place. She had found some sort of tunnel on the ground, some type of passageway. When nobody was looking, she crawled through.  
The tunnel was dusty and murky. She could barely breathe. Still, she kept going. When she got to the other side, she held her breath. There was an enormous hole in the middle of the room! On the other side was a mysterious masked man.  
"Well, well, well," sneered the man in his raspy voice. "Looks like your trapped now. Your little friend can't help you either. I've been watching you through the security cameras, you aren't that bright. Oops, looks like your trapped now!  
Haha!"  
Tara spun around. The entrance to the tunnel was shut. She pulled on the lid, but it wouldn't budge.  
Everyone was gone. She looked around, scared at what was happening. Could this be the end of the world as she knew it?  
"You all are as good as dead," he hissed, "so I made graves for you all!"  
Fortunately for Tara, she noticed something he didn't. There was a wide, huge board hanging from ropes on the ceiling. It was big enough to get from one side of the hole to the other, but was thin and flimsy. If the man tried to walk on it, it would collapse.  
An idea clicked in her mind. That was it! If he walked in it, it would collapse! She kept staring at it, waiting for the man to notice. He did.  
"Well," he seemed to be thinking. "Well, well, well. She'll never escape me now!"  
He shook the ropes , making the board fall. Tara pretended to be scared. She was a good actress, after all.  
The man cackled and began to walk. To his horror,the board started cracking. "Huh?" He yelled. "What? Aahhh!" He screamed as the board broke and he fell through the hole.  
Satisfied, Tara yanked with all her might and the tunnel opened. She went to her family and they went home.  
"Well, that was something," she said. "I'm never going anywhere without double checking again!"

The End ;)

Brought to you by Liyana Stories Co.


	2. The Fish Named Dale

There once was a fish named Dale who lived in a river of peace. However, his school was always migrating. As he was a lazy fish, he hated this. They always went wherever the current took them. One day, Dale decided to swim up the current, against the  
stream. It was hard, and he got a bit lost, but it was worth it. It lead to a small pond that he was able to see a beautiful waterfall. Then it struck him. His family would be headed down that waterfall! He swam as fast as he could and warned his  
family when it was almost too late. They noticed and began swimming the other way. Dale lead them to the pond where they all were safe.

The End! ;)

Brought to you by Liyana Stories Co.


	3. The Skater

One day there was an amazing ice skater named Amelia. On the day that she performed, she was very nervous. When she went out, everyone cheered for her! She was doing a skate-off with another rival skater. "I can't lose," she thought to herself.  
"There's no way I can lose!" A little after she started, she was so nervous that she slipped and fell. She felt her cheeks burn as everyone laughed at her, including her opponent. She felt more determined than ever to win. She got back up  
and skated so amazingly that her opponent just stood there, forgetting to do anything. Everyone cheered as she won!

The End! ;)

Brought to you by Liyana Stories Co.


	4. Sandy The Sheep

Not very long ago, there lived a sheep in the peaceful meadows with a kind farmer master. One day, the farmer went somewhere and didn't come back. The sheep didn't notice this until everyone in the meadow had. While everyone was distracted by the disappearance  
of the farmer, Sandy the Sheep snuck off. She went past the chickens, past the cows, all the way to the wolves. She heard them all snickering and knew that the farmer must be there. "Mmmm, sheep dinner. Of course she'll find us here!" She  
was horrified, so she built a trap. When the wolves heard a sound, they immediately looked towards it. Sandy used that opportunity to set her trap. She put a huge cage behind them, made of sticks and wires. When the wolves stepped back, the trap shut.  
They were trapped! "It's that stupid sheep!" One of them yelled. "I'll get you for this!" But they wouldn't, for Sandy had pushed them down a hole, never to return again. She then rescued the farmer from where the wolves held  
him hostage and brought him back to the farm. Everyone cheered for Sandy! She knew that the wolves would never, ever return to bother them again.

The End! ;)

Brought to you by Liyana Stories Co.


	5. The plane ride

The plane ride ✈️  
Tim was nervous as he boarded the plane. This was his first time flying, so he didn't know what to expect. He got a bag of peanuts and buckled his seatbelt to visit his Grandpa in New York. The plane took off, and he felt his ears pop. Shortly after,  
he dozed off for a while. When he awoke, a loud voice cane from above. The speakers! He felt only shock and horror when he heard what was to be said.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we don't mean to alarm you, but the pilot just had a heart attack and died. Please stay on your seats, everything will be back to normal shortly."  
Even though they said that, Tim had a feeling that not everything was going to be ok. He was right. The plane picked up speed, and he was sure they were going to die. But then he got an idea.


	6. Disappear

Once there was a girl named Cindy. She was in 5th grade, and wasn't the most popular person.  
One day, she went to school and discovered a mystery that changed her life forever.  
When she went to class that day, nothing strange happened. The only slightly weird thing is that her friend, Jenna, wasn't there, and she was fine yesterday.  
When they got to their seats, the teacher, Mr. Henderson, told them that Jenna had gone missing from her home.  
Cindy couldn't believe it. She wouldn't have ran away! Something must have happened.  
When she got home, she immediately started thinking. What could happen?  
Suddenly, an alert popped up on her phone. It was an alert saying that another child, Montgomery Black, had gone missing. This was no coincidence. Someone was after the kids.  
Cindy put her phone down and raced out the door. Montgomery and Jenna both lived in different neighborhoods.  
Maybe someone was doing one child per neighborhood?  
It was possible. She raced back to the school, not knowing what she expected.  
When she got to the school, she realized that she was completely unprepared.  
Surrounding her were at least 14 ninjas!  
"Uh, p-please don't hurt me," she whispered, but it was too late.  
She saw everything going darker, darker, darker.  
When she awoke, she was tied up, along with Montgomery and Jenna.  
"Montgomery!" She yelled. "Jenna! Where are we?"  
"I don't know," Jenna replied nervously. "But I don't like it."  
Cindy quickly loosened her hands and untied all of them. She quickly scooped out the area. The ninjas were hiding.  
Just as she thought they were completely trapped, she looked up and saw a ladder.  
"Come on! Let's go!"  
They started to climb up, but Jenna's foot was caught by one of the ninjas.  
"No!" She yelled. Cindy used all of her strength as pulled her up.  
They were free! She shut the trap door and the ninjas were trapped.  
They had done it! Now everyone would be safe.

The End! ;)

Brought to you by Liyana Stories Co.


	7. The Incident

One day, a girl named Amelia was walking to her classroom. She expected nothing but a simple day, an ordinary day.  
However, the day was anything BUT ordinary. When she got into her classroom, she saw that all the desks were separated. But that was the most normal thing of that day.  
When Ms. Cepero walked into the room, she had blood all over her face. She locked the door behind her and said  
"Nobody gets out. Not until it's all over. Not until we're safe."  
Everybody was terrified. They all asked, but Ms. Cepero wouldn't tell them anything. What was happening?

Part Two

Everybody rushed to the window, desperate to see anything. Unfortunately, the teacher thought ahead and put a black screen over the windows.  
It was hectic. Some people rushed to the door, but it was locked with a heavy padlock. What could they do now?  
Finally, Amelia thought of a solution.  
When the teacher wasn't looking, she rummaged through her desk. She found a slip of paper with a code: 2647. She put that into the padlock, and it opened! Before they were stopped, the students raced out the door.  
What they saw was horrifying. Several corpses were on the floor, and all the other windows were boarded up.  
"Follow me!" Amelia commanded. "I know what we can do!"  
They went around the school, collecting things they could use as weapons. When they got back to the P. E. Court, they were shocked.  
Standing in the middle was a man in a mask.

Part Three

The man was very tall, at least 6 feet tall. He had on a dark suit with a dark mask.  
Just then, it began to rain.  
"Seriously?" Whined one of the kids. They went closer to the man.  
"We...we h..have weapons!" Amelia squeaked. Her voice did not sound intimidating.  
The man just laughed and lunges at a nearby student, who jumped out of the way just in time.  
They all ran at him at the same time, and he was no match for them. He lay on the floor, unconscious, and Amelia ripped off his mask.  
They couldn't believe what they saw. It was Ms. Cepero's fiancé! No wonder she was so scared.  
Suddenly, they noticed that his face was almost melting off. It was a disguise! They tossed him over the fence to get rid of him.  
"I'm so glad we got rid of him!" She cheered.  
And they all lived happily ever after.

The End! ;)

Brought to you by Liyana Stories Co.


	8. The show

The show  
Amelia was behind the curtain, a little nervous because she was about to perform her show. She was the main character, and had to sing a solo. When the curtain opened, everybody stared at all of them. For a moment, she forgot what she was going to do.  
Then she remembered her part. She went backstage, waiting for her part to come again, and she sang. Her singing was terrible! Everybody booed and laughed. She was mortified. Hen it was her part again, she sang beautifully. Everybody gave her a  
standing ovation.

The End!

Brought to you by Liyana Stories Co. ;)


End file.
